


Costume V. Suit

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is off to a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume V. Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for Sharpiesgal, who asked for Clint/Tony for the Halloween Trick or Treat meme.

“Too on the nose?” Tony asked, looking at himself in the mirror, watching Clint cringe where he lounged naked on the bed behind Tony.

“For you? No.” Clint dropped back and covered his eyes. “For anyone else on the planet? Absolutely.” He waited a minute, listening to Tony pose for himself. “You do know that Pepper is going to kill you, right?”

“She’ll forgive me. Pepper is wonderful, and is… Pepper.” Tony slid his mask into place, the next words echoed through the plastic. “Pepper always forgives me. It’s you she’ll kill for letting me do this.”

“I think Pepper is well aware that I have no control over you.”

“You could withhold sex. That might keep me in line.”

Clint sat up again. Eyed Tony with an arched brow.

“Well for a minute. Maybe. But really, Babe, look at how perfect this is. With metallic paint and the plastic and everything. It’s a pretty good copy, nobody would ever think I’d go to a costume party dressed as me!”

***

“You’re back early, why are you back early?” Clint had been peering into the refrigerator wearing only boxers when he heard Tony come in.

“JARVIS, the mark 4. Now!” Tony pulled his store bought Iron Man costume off as he walked toward his platform.

“What happened? Is there trouble? AIM?”

“No.” Tony stopped his walk and moved toward Clint. “Some … yutz, and I use that term very loosely. Showed up dressed like me, too. Had a bunch of fancy gizmos on his … _suit_.” Tony used air quotes. It was never a good sign when Tony used air quotes.

Clint hid a chuckle. “Gizmos?”

“He had a corkscrew on one finger, and a bottle opener on another. Don’t laugh at me! Tomorrow, maybe, I’ll see it as a good joke, but right now…”

“Right now, you’re going to suit up and go back and show him some better gizmos?”

“I love that you get me.”

“It’s a bad idea.” Clint knew cautioning Tony was useless, but he still felt he needed to. “It won’t end well.”

“What does?” Tony turned toward the platform again.

“Pepper will be pissed?”

“The boat already sailed on that one.”

“I’ll withhold sex.”

Tony paused. Clint could almost hear him thinking. Tony continued onward.

“You know that’s insulting? That you’d rather bully some guy for making fun of your costume than have me _finally_ show you the trick I learned from the contortionist?” Clint called out. “It cuts deep, Tony.”

Tony turned, walking backwards hands wide as if showing how powerless Tony was. The platform started to whirl around him. “You know I love you, like only I can. And the things you learned in the circus have changed my life. But this guy, he made fun of the suit, not the costume, the suit. With the full knowledge that I would be at the charity party. He’s a tool, babe. And he’s going down.” Fully suited, Tony pulled down his real face mask. “If you’re still up when I get home, I promise I’ll go down too.” And then he stepped off the balcony.

Clint reached for his phone to at least give Pepper a head’s up.


End file.
